Yours Truly
by birdywings
Summary: This story is comprised of the letters that Anna and Bates write to each other during his time in prison. Cover by me.
1. Chapter 1

**What's up Downton Abbey fans? I've always been curious about what was said in the letters sent between our favorite housemaid-turned-ladiesmaid and her dear husband the valet while he was wrongly locked away in prison. So voila! This story was born, and it's also my 20th story so this is pretty exciting people;)**

 **Anyway, leave reviews of what you think and whether I should continue and especially if you favorite or follow because favoriting and following without reviewing is uncool.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **-birdywings**

* * *

 _My Dearest John,_

 _Not a moment passes that I'm not missing you nor don't wonder how you fair. Lady Mary has to tell me constantly not to worry too much or I'll give myself heart palpatations. But I'm afraid it can't be helped, and that I may already be expriencing them. Nevertheless, I try to keep myself busy with work, which has become difficult what with Mrs. Hughes trying to lighten my load wherever she can. The poor maids; she's got them busily bustling around until their faces turn red and blue. I see no point in my employment at the Abbey as long as she keeps this up. I know she means well and only wants to help, which I do thank her for, but sitting around with no tasks to occupy my thoughts only makes me worry more than I already do. But with the holidays just around the corner, I reckon she'll have to let me work won't she?_

 _Did you remember Christmas is next week? I sure didn't, and how can it be Christmas what with you locked up? It just doesn't seem right to be forced to spend it apart. But here we are, in opposite ends of the county. You're stuck behind bars while we're up here celebrating the holidays. It's seems so strange that way doesn't it? In fact, so odd does it feel to me that I feel as if I'm commiting a crime myself just by putting up the tree in the foyer._

 _I do wish you could see it though - all the rooms festooned with decorations and lights. The Abbey already seems a brighter place with them. It seems that this is the only time of year that everyone gets on, (and yes, even Lady Edith and Lady Mary) - who by that way haven't squabbled in almost a week! Even Thomas and Miss O'Brian haven't stirred up any trouble, (yet). Though I'm not sure whether it's in the spirit of the holidays or so much as because it's not as fun without you here, and I'm sure they'll be back to normal once the week is up. Unless they somehow manage to last until the New Year. That seems more fitting don't you think? - A fresh start for evil deeds?_

 _I probably shouldn't talk this way of someone - even of Thomas and Miss O'Brian. I can already hear you silently scolding me in your head as you read this. But don't think of it as being nasty, more like cleaning up my act and giving myself a fresh slate for the New Year, and if talking of someone that way is sinful well then I forgive my sin because sometimes you just have to to fight fire with fire. Which is what we will do to bring you back to us._

 _I don't believe any of it you know. Not a word whatever they may say. You are innocent and I believe we can prove that. It won't be easy, I know that, but I refuse to shy away from a fight before it's even begun. I have faith in you John, and I know you won't disappoint - you never do._

 _I'll be seeing you at the trial soon. In the meantime, take care and try not to think too harshly of this Christmas and I solemnly promise to do the same._

 _All my love; for richer, for poorer, for better or for worse,_

 _Yours truly,_

 _Anna_

* * *

 **Come on, you know you all know what time it is; Ding ding ding! Review time!**

 **And I also wrote a poem for Mary after Matthew's death called 'The Woman In Black' if anyone's interested:)**


	2. Chapter 2

_My Beloved Anna,_

 _I can't justly describe how happy your letter has made me. I feel as if I've sunk into such a shadow of misery since I last saw you that I forgot what happiness feels like. But never again will it slip my mind; for I hold it here in my hand, and no gift, no matter how mighty or grand, could've made this Christmas merrier than you've made it._

 _Taking charge has always been in Mrs. Hughes' character, especially when she has the opportunity to give orders where she wishes. Don't be too cross with her, she only wants to give you time to recover, which is something you are rightly deserving of my dear. I would ask you to sit down and put your feet up to have a breather if you were at all capable of it. But we both know better. I will, however, I that you not worry about me - I'm sturdier than I look, I assure you, however much I may stumble on my own two feet. So let this Christmas be a time to begin again before the battle of my liberation begins; for I have a feeling it will be a long one._

 _I would be lying if I told you I hadn't forgotten we were on the eve of the holidays, so I tell the truth because I want to remain the honest man you've made of me. Addimitedly, Christmas seems such an unusual thought from where I'm sitting but I'm sure the spirits remain high at Downton Abbey. Especially with everyone getting along as you say... Even Lady Edith and Lady Mary? Now that's a surprise I wish to witness. It sometimes gives me a heavy jeart to see them at odds as often as they are. That is, you only get one family after all. Should you not enjoy one another's company? Or at least apprecoate each other? I can only hope that both young ladies will grow to an understanding in the future._

 _I would scold you were I with you for saying such things, even of Thomas and O'Brian. But alas, I am here while you are there, so I suppose I cannot criticize you for your sins nor have I any right to disapprove of them... and who knows? Perhaps there's even a certain man out there admiring you for them; for it is impossible to find you at fault._

 _You don't ever doubt do you_ _? Not even once? It's hard to fathom that you are still able to confidently believe me to be innocent despite all that you know and the evidence that says otherwise. God knows I don't deserve you. Not in this lifetime or any other. But you are never far from my thoughts, and I love you more everyday for your strength and preseverance. You are what keeps me going and what I wouldn't know what to do without, and I wouldn't want it any other way._

 _A merry Christmas and Happy New Year to you my love. I only hope you get everything you wish for. God knows I only wish to be with you._

 _Yours truly,_

 _John_

 _P.S. The trial? It's a date._

* * *

 **And that concludes the second letter! Already updating because of the amazing feedback this story's already received so kudos to my reviewers: Barbra (guest) and MugBrownies (guest), and to my followers: tlcj and cpa1969.**

 **And to Barbra (guest); thank you for correcting me on my first letter. You'll be happy to know I already fixed the error for future readers:)**

 **Hope you like John's response and feel free to review!**

 **-birdywings**


	3. Chapter 3

_My Fair Anna,_

 _How do you fair after the trial yesterday? - Truly? It couldn't have been easy to endure, (God knows it was difficult for me too), and I can only imagine how distraught you still must be since my sentence... Which is why I ask you not to worry about me. Don't even think about my predicament; instead, move on with your life. I've always advised you to prepare for the worst haven't I? Well, the worst is nigh my dear and there's nothing that can be done to alter it._

 _So I urge you to think only of yourself in the meantime. Where do you intend to go? Will you even stay in Yorkshire? I know you'll have a home at Downton and that you'll be taken care of for as long as his Lord and Ladyship live there. Everyone is familiar with how highly the family regards you after all, especially Lady Mary with whom I'm sure you'll have a position for as long as she doesn't learn to dress herself, (which I'm sure she won't)._

 _What is the news of Downton by the way? Has Mrs. Hughes withdrawn some of her authority? I suspect the whole household is in a frenzy over the result of the trial, which I don't blame them for. But I do think it curious that there hasn't been a word of it in the papers. However, I'm sure that will change very soon._

 _But forr now I await your response with high spirits and happiness in my face; for I'm not yet defeated as long as your faith is placed in me. Because with it I need no one else's. Your strength is mine as my stubborness is yours since we married, and that is something I'm just not sorry for. Perhaps I should be but I'm not. In fact, it only makes me more grateful; for if we hadn't seized the opportunity when we did we wouldn't have had the chance at all, and leaving this world without promising my heart to yours is something I really couldn't bear._

 _Yours truly and forevermore,_

 _John_

* * *

 **Thank you to Kuri333 and Jamesluver for the follows and terriejane, Jamesluver, and Eva for the reviews.**

 **Sorry this letter took so long - it was a little hard capturing the written aftermath of Bates's trial, which was something I really wanted to get right so thus the delay. Anyway I hope you liked it, please review if you did and Anna's letter will be coming soon!**

 **-birdywings**


	4. Chapter 4

_My Dear Mr. Bates,_

 _Haven't you learned anything since we met? Am I not just as strong as Lady Sybil or as stubborn as you? I know you mean well, but your act of valience to release me won't work. I'm sorry but it won't. I told you before that I refuse to be sidelined and watch while you face this alone without any right to be informed. Must I remind you that I'm your wife now? Which means that you'll be stuck with me for as long as we both shall live, so you better get used to it; for I've not had my entire way with you quite yet._

 _You ask me how I truly fair; well, I'm afraid to say I've lost all faith in both the law and human compassion and am not fairing so much as coping since the trial. In fact, such a disaster was I the first night that Lady Mary relieved me of my duties early - so I suppose she can dress herself? But I manage by keeping myself busy. You tell me not to worry but of course I worry. You advised me to prepare for the worst when it came and so I tried but I can only tell you from experience that nothing in the world could possibly prepare you for the loss of the man you love. You ask me to think of myself and to move on but what you forget is that, without you, there's nothing on earth left to live for. I know what real love is and there aren't many who can say that. I'm one of the lucky ones, which is something I neither regret nor apologize for._

 _The affairs of Downton is something I just can't think about right now. But if you really must know, everyone is mostly under the shadow of the case, (well, that is, everyone who cares). But so far even Thomas and Miss O'Brian seem to care enough to refrain from stirring up trouble. Although I can't imagine how she didn't already satisfy herself with her testimonial against you. I don't know how I'll ever face her again, let alone Mrs. Hughes - whom I've tried to avoid, not out of spite, but because I'm forced to relive the whole trial when I see her face._

 _In other news, preparations for the servants' ball keeps everyone on their toes. It'll be a full house come next week what with the Dowager Countess and the Crawleys already here and Lady Rosamund coming in from London, (and rumours of a possible beau along with her), as well as Sir Richard, whom Lady Mary dreads facing when she renounces the engagement. I probably shouldn't be telling you this - it's not very ladylike after all and I'm sure it violates the oath of silence of a ladiesmaid. But I'm neither a lady nor a ladiesmaid and I don't pretend to be._

 _Speaking of Lady Mary... She's told me she's planned a trip to America and I asked if I could tag along, (that is, if things go badly for us), to which she had no objection. I've always wanted to see America and who knows how much longer I'll be allowed to remain at Downton for? I'll keep the story of your conviction alive as soon as it hits the papers, and I can't stay at the Abbey. Not if you won't be there anymore. So at least I've got a plan. But this doesn't mean I've given up yet, not while there's still breath in my body._

 _I've recieved premission from both Mrs. Hughes and Mr. Carson for the afternoon off on Thursday, so I'll see you then._

 _Yours truly with love,_

 _Anna_

* * *

 **Thank you to Kuri333 and Jamesluver for their reviews and to LovesLit for the favorite. To Jamesluver; I'm glad you appreciated my attempt at a little comic relief there, (I wasn't sure if anyone would even pick up on it).**

 **Plently more letters to come. Please favorite, follow, and review in the meantime:)**

 **-birdywings**


	5. Chapter 5

**Greetings Dear Readers!**

 **First and foremost, I want to apologize for the wait, (I really didn't mean for that to happen), and thank you for your patience. I've been tinkering with this chapter for awhile in order to really capture the mood of when they learn that Bates has been reprieved so I truly hope I did both him and Anna justice in this letter but I ask you to let me know whether I did or didn't in the comments:)**

 **Plenty more to come!**

 **-birdywings**

* * *

 _My Dear Anna,_

 _I don't know how soon you will get this nor do I know if it will be posted before your next visit, (assuming they allow me any visitors any time soon). But it's happened and it's done; Mr. Murray has just informed me that I've been reprieved!_

 _I can't even explain to you how relieved I was when I recieved his telegram and could think of only the joy it would bring you when you heard the news. Of course it's still life imprisonment, but that's just it; I won't remain here for life because I have faith in not only his Lordship or Mr. Murray but you especially, and I know between the four of us we can prove my innoncence someday._

 _It will take time of course, perhaps even years, before I'm free and we've certainly earned ourselves a monumental task ahead but its not as if I'm planning on going anywhere any time soon. So I've got plenty of time to spare, and whether sooner or later, I will be free. Maybe not today, or even tomorrow, but someday. And it's a day I'm counting on._

 _In the meantime I ask it of you to enjoy the servants' ball, which I hope is keeping Mr. Carson and Mrs. Hughes hopping; for it just wouldn't be Christmas without keeping them busy, while you can - and also to give me a full report of the drama circulating around both upstairs and downstairs because who would want to miss that?_

 _And do my eyes decieve me or have you really written that Lady Mary intends to renounce her engagement to Sir Richard? Not that I have any right to either an objection or opinion as only a valet but in truth I never considered them a compatible match. So perhaps it's what is best in the end, and who knows? Perhaps Lady Mary can find happiness with a certain available Mr. Crawley again. I hope so anyway as I alway felt each surrendered too easily the first time, and everyone deserves a second chance do they not? You were mine after all, and it's a chance I don't intend to either take for granted or waste._

 _Of course it's in Miss O'Brian's nature to stir up trouble, but by way of testfying I feel just isn't her style. We've had our history God knows, but she doesn't want me here; of that I am sure. As for Mrs. Hughes, you must forgive her. If you're not yet prepared to do so now I assure you I can understand, but eventually she must be granted your forgiveness; for she only answered truthfully to the questions she was asked, and that's something I just can't blame her for._

 _How are the plans for America going? Have you and Lady Mary booked your crossing? I trust you will proceed with your scheduled voyage and not remain in York for my sake; for I can solemnly promise you that I will still be here when you return. But f_ _or now and forevermore you have my undying love._

 _Yours truly,_

 _John_

 _P.S. It seems Christmas came a little late for us this year does it not?_

* * *

 **Thank you to Jamesluver and Kuri333 for their reviews on my last chapter and to Loveslit for the favorite!**


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter is in honor of the premier of the sixth and final series of Downton Abbey. Everyone prepared to say their goodbyes to this wonderful show and its beloved characters? What are everyone's predictions for this season? Which season is your favorite and who is your favorite character? For me the second season was by far the best and my favorite character was Sybil. That is, until her untimely demise:, ( But now I'm thinking it's between Violet, Baxter, and Mrs. Hughes.**

 **Anyway, hope you like this letter and thank you to Jamesluver and Guest for their reviews.**

 **-birdywings**

 **P.S. Keep in mind that Anna has visited Bates since his last letter so we are now post-servants' ball.**

* * *

 _Dear John,_

 _Even now I'm still astonished at the verdict, but I fear we are still far from relieved out our dreadful predicament. Yet I too remain optimistic for the future, however bleak and small it may currently seem. You are innocent and our exhausted efforts shall prove so with time, of that I am confident. Christmas may have arrived late for us this year but sparing your life is as grand as any gift I have ever been given another then the day of your liberation, which is a day I intend to see through._

 _A great deal has occurred since the servants' ball with plenty of tall tales to be told, so I will first begin with the shortest among them. The first is that Lady Rosamund's beau turned out to be faithless, and although she was glad to expose his betrayal before any binding commitments could be made she is disappointed that the Dowager Countess was, in fact, proven right for neither the first nor the last time I'm sure._

 _You will also be glad to learn that Lady Mary hs indeed broken with Sir Richard on what was originally bad terms but then were resolved before he left as she didn't wish for their final words to be angry ones. Since then I've heard a particular rumor that she is engaged to be married to a certain Mr. Matthew Crawley I believe? But of course I could be mistaken._

 _Her Ladyship has also recieved the season's greetings from Ireland where Lady Sybil and Tom occupy their time with their new lives and celebrate the news of their child to be. I still take pleasure in the memory of their wedding back in the summer; granted it was a small ceremony with very few guests and a buffet that could be considered sparse during the reception, however Tom's mother's cooking certainly made up for the plain food. Nontheless it was quite enjoyable and made you realize what both Lady Sybil and Tom knew long before you that it was better to have the right person hanging on your arm rather than the right wedding._

 _I only wish that his Lord and Ladyship had agreed to attend, if not for Tom's sake then for Sybil's. She's very dear after all and only strives to take the best from every situation. His Lordship just can't remain cross forever can he? After all, do we not all deserve the chance to choose whom we love? I chose you did I not? And it's a choice I could neither regret nor withdraw._

 _Need I remind you that I won't be going to America, not while you're behind bars when I could be unveiling the evidence that proves tou of your innocence. And we will prove it, of this I have no doubt in my mind. Besides, I'm sure there will be another opportunity for an American voyage in the future, one that we can spend together._

 _Yours truly with all my love,_

 _Anna_

 _P.S. whether sooner or later I can't say but I promise I will find the goodness in me to forgive Mrs. Hughes... and even Miss O'Brian if it will satisfy you._


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the delay, but I was briefly out of comission after getting my wisdom teeth removed over the weekend so at least I have a good excuse! Plus I've got a long chapter to make up for it so ha! Has anyone else been tuning into the new series of Downton? I won't divulge any spoilers but this season was going fairly strong in my opinion up until last episode but hopefully it will improve for next week. I would just really like to see every character given the ending they deserve for this final season:) what do you guys think? Share your thoughts!**

 **Thank you to Jamesluver for yet another wonderfully detailed review - I very much appreciate your input on every chapter:) and happy thanksgiving to all you Canadians out there and also to those of you yet to celebrate it!**

 **Hope you like and don't forget to review!**

 **-birdywings**

* * *

 _Dear Mrs. Bates,_

 _Golly, I haven't quite gotten used to calling you that... will I ever? Probably not. Because who would have thought that just when I thought my life was over it would begin again right from where I started? I remember thinking once-upon-a-time-ago that Vera would be it for me; that she was my first and last chance at life. But I see now that it isn't true. You, Anna, are my second chance; my saviour who has redeemed me in all ways possible and given me a life worth having. And it is my sincerest hope that, with your premission, I may be the one you waste your second chance on._

 _But for now I take my chances in here, and from where I will be removed come next week to an official holding facility. (No doubt I'll be acquiring a new cell-mate), and I can already hear you cautioning me to watch my back, which I will promise to do and even leave the wretched fellow be if it'd console you in any way. That is, only if he does the same - I can't make any promises for his behaviour after all can I?_

 _It still surprises me that his Lordship managed to persuade the authorities that I be held in York, considering the crime was committed in London... Or was this miracle all the work of Mr. Murray? Nevertheless, please offer them both my deepest gratitude; for I wouldn't no where we'd be without their help._

 _I would have given anything to have witnessed the smug expression on the Dowager's face when she realized she was right - which was, of course, something she was already aware of I assume? (Between you and me I have a distinct feeling that she isn't too familiar with the notion of being wrong.)_

 _So Lady Mary finally broke it off with Sir Richard did she? Well, I can't say that I'm surprised but I am, in fact, satisfied as I just couldn't see it lasting and am glad they didn't even attempt to take a relationship as bitter and doomed to fail as theirs any further. After all, you only get so many chances at love don't you? Wouldn't they at least want to get it right the first time? And marriage is a long business, whether or not everyone wants to - just ask Lady Sybil! But please give my congratulations to the happy couple and do send word of their wedding soon!_

 _You will do well to forgive his Lordship for not attending the wedding - it may not have been right by his own daughter but he didn't quarrel with them did he? She and Mr. Branson are happily living in Ireland yes? Then there is no more to be said. It is none of our business what his Lordship does and does not approve of amongst his family. But I do hope to see them mend their fences in the near future. He does have a kind heart I can assure you, and I have no doubt that he will be generous to whom he lets into it. Have I ever told you the various tales about our time served alongside each in the African War? Because they speak highly of Lord Grantham, however much that may surprise you. It should be a bedtime story for our children someday I tell you; all about the nobility and honour of one man in the face of bullets and death with the trusty assistence of his manservant. It will be a bestseller!_

 _Well, I suppose you shall have it your way then; because if I can't convince you to live your life and move on without me until I may be released then there isn't any use in wasting another breath in protest. There's no winning against you is there? You are too good Mrs. Bates, too good indeed. You have no faults to speak of and I can't hold you responsible for anything other then proving me wrong and putting me in my place when I require reminding of it. (Not that I need much reminding of it while I rot in here)._

 _I confess it odd to think of what goes on without me beyond these bars, but I suppose I haven't much reason to complain; I'm still alive aren't I? And I still have a neck that isn't broken and a wife who never doubts. So I'm afraid I must disappoint my ill fate by saying that I, John Bates, am yet a long way from despaired._

 _With much love and admiration I await your next letter my dear Mrs. Bates._

 _-John_

 _P.S. I probably didn't need to address you as 'Mrs. Bates' so many times but practice only makes perfect does it not?_


	8. Chapter 8

_Dear Mr. Bates,_

 _If you haven't gotten used to calling me 'Mrs. Bates' by now then I don't think you ever will; because I sure haven't. And I daresay that Lady Mary never will either, (she still calls me 'Anna' I'm afraid. Not that I mind much as we've always had this unspoken understanding between each other - I'd call it friendship but O'Brian tells me differently)._

 _Pardon myself if I offend you, but I can't say that Vera was a chance of any kind of life at all so much as a lifetime of misery that you were fortunate enough to have caught a lucky escape from. I probably shouldn't speak badly of her now that she's gone but I'm afraid I have no shame in admitting that perhaps her passing was a blessing in disguise, (apart from our current predicament of course). So good riddance to her wherever she is and I won't apologize for saying so. I'm sorry but I won't. God can condemn me all he likes in this life or another; but I've burned every bridge there is so I won't mind burning a few more to spite such a wicked woman. Besides, I'm sure I can count on you to cleanse my soul of the nastiness she stokes in me can I not? So perhaps I do have some faults to speak of... and I'm not as good as you believe me to be._

 _Well, if you could hear me admonishing you while you wrote this then you'll definitely hear me now and will do well to heed my words. I beg it of you to stay out of trouble - we already have enough of it on our plate, do we really need any more on our heels? You're taking a bigger bite then you can swallow my dear and I have a feeling it's going to choke you up sooner rather than later._

 _You'll be satisfied to learn it was the work of both of them - they make a good team do they not? After all, Mr. Murray has a high rank among his colleagues of the law and his Lordship a great amount of influence over York. So this is the one instance in which I am thankful that the first class has the upper hand. It's probably wrong to pull the strings in your favor but I don't care; it brought me closer to you did it not? Should we not be allowed to bend the rules just this once?_

 _I can assure you there will be plenty more smug to see upon the Dowager's face in the future because she is, as you say, quite unfamiliar with the notion of being wrong._

 _I wouldn't venture as far to say that their relationship was 'doomed to fail' but I'll admit that any blind man could see they were unhappy. And I don't mind saying that it was hard to see Lady Mary like that. I sometimes just wanted to take her by the shoulders and shake some sense into her to break free of him. But I suppose it is her life and she should be free to choose how she lives it. Although I do wish she had taken Mr. Crawley when she'd had the chance... But late is better than never no? And already they're making up for lost time - at this rate the wedding will have happened so quickly I won't have had time to write to you about it! They've fixed the date for the spring and have already settled on guest lists and seating charts and even floral arrangements - I swear the Abbey smells so much like a garden already that I get light in the head just thinking about it! But they're happy so I've nothing to complain about._

 _Of course I believe his Lordship to be a good and generous man; but even you must admit that he has certain standards and those standards are just too high for the likes of Branson. But who knows? Perhaps Lord Grantham will prove me wrong someday, I should like him to anyhow._

 _I d_ _on't believe you've ever told me of your African War tales, (you were quite a mystery when we first met if you recall). But I'm sure all of them are wonderful and the children should enjoy them when we have some... (as long as the details aren't too gory of course.) And what of the loyalty and honour of his manservant? Surely even minor charcters deserve key roles to play? After all, I'm sure you played a splendid batman in the rubble and barren land of war._

 _Of course you haven't much to complain for if we've made it this far. In fact, you have every reason to be grateful: your life is still in our hands and your neck is held all the more higher upon your shoulders now that the burden of the trial is over with. And of course I never doubt, how could I when all the faith I possess is placed in you? So don't fail me Mr. Bates and I solemnly swear to do the same. And I couldn't abandon you now, not when we have this chance; it may be a small one but a chance is a chance nontheless and I intend to take it as long as you'll hold my hand through it all._

 _Love,_

 _-Anna_

 _P.S. Practice only makes perfect indeed..._

* * *

 **Thank you to Jamesluver for the review! So glad you're enjoying the story:) Faster update this time because I couldn't resist and I owed you guys. More to come soon!**

 **-birdywings**


	9. Chapter 9

_Dear Mrs. Bates,_

 _(There, I'm practicing. How am I doing so far?) Well, I suppose it remains within Lady Mary's right to address you as she does, considering you have yet to become a ladiesmaid (which you undoubtedly will when she and Mr. Crawley tie the knot at last). And you may inform Miss O'Brian that I speak from experience when I say that it is, in fact, possible for friendship to exist between a servant and their employer whatever she says. (_ _Just because she hasn't got any friends and no one fancies her doesn't mean that no one else hasn't got an admirer - least of all you.)_

 _My dear you could never offend me. Although I do ask it of you not to sink to that wicked woman's level and to, instead, move past the hatred and anger your harbour against her. She is gone, out of our lives, and wherever she is I couldn't care any less so long as she can't hurt us anymore - which she can't unless we let her. So let's stop tending to old wounds and instead bandage them up and bear through the pain. Because you are every bit of good as I believe you to be and I'll not let you stain it with the bitterness that vile creature brings out in you. But, of course, should ignoring the scars we wear fail you know you can always count on me to cleanse your pure soul clean._

 _As promised, I have managed to stay out of trouble since I last wrote. I've met my new cell-mate, whom I'm admittedly not very keen on, but will solemnly swear to stay out of his way so long as he stays out of mine - and I've always been an honest man of my word haven't I?_

 _You'll be relieved to know that you are not the only one who is grateful for the authority the first class holds in this one instance; and why shouldn't we be? Haven't we endured enough to have earned the right to pull the strings in our favor? I refuse to rot behind bars longer then I have to thank you very much._

 _And so you should have shaken some sense into her - I would have. She's a strong character your Lady Mary and too stubborn for her own good, and that's something I haven't the patience for. However, it still gladdens me more than I can say to hear of their happiness at last. How fair the wedding preparations? Has everyone gone sick in the head yet from a_ _ll the roses? Have all the invitations gone out? Who are the bridesmaids? The groomsmen? Have they decided on cake flavors? Will a slice be saved for me? If I were to only admit one thing in my whole life, it would be that the one thing among many others that Lady Mary has and I don't that I am jealous of is a proper wedding._

 _As well as you should believe him to be a man of honor and kindness, for I never knew a better one - and that's saying a lot; for I've been places and met people and I'll tell you right now that there isn't a lot of good left out there. So when you come across it, try not to judge it too harshly at first glance my dear. Because if you think the world owes you something you're wrong; the world owes you nothing, and that's a lesson most of us have had to learn the hard way. But please give my regards to Mr. Branson and Lady Sybil when you next see them._

 _I'd like to think that I still am a mystery with plenty of secrets left for you to uncover, but I fear since we've married that you've gotten better at piecing my clues together. I would tell you that if I got smarter I'd be able to keep this up, but we both know I'm wrong and that you'll always be one step ahead of me. But I know that the children will be delighted by the tales I have to tell, (and don't fret, the gory details can easily be written out). But haven't you learned anything? The underdogs never conquer in the end; their soul purpose and very reason for existence is to help the protagonist triumph in the end. So no, as much as I would like to take credit for Lord Grantham's bold heroism in the face of war, I'm afraid i will have to disappoint you for neither the first nor the last time._

 _How can I possibly swear not to fail you when I already have? What am I always telling you? I don't deserve you - not in this life or any other. I could live a thousand of them and still not deserve you. But God knows I am the luckiest man in the world for having won you over when you could have done so much better for yourself. Perhaps it was my irresistable charm? Or maybe my aura of mystery that enticed you so? Either way, you could have saved yourself a lot of grief if you had stayed away. But I'm so glad you didn't because I don't know where I'd be without you. So solemnly do I swear to hold your hand through it all._

 _All my love,_

 _-John_

* * *

 **When I said there would be more to come I wasn't intending for it to take over a month -_- But anyway I'm here now and so sorry for the delay! Hopefully I'll have more time to update now that Chrismas is just around the corner. Speaking of which - who's excited? How do you all plan on spending the holidays? Mine will be spent by the fire with a cup of tea and the Downton Abbey series six Christmas special on the television and possibly blubbering for hours after it's finished.**

 **Thank you to Jamesluver and TheLadyAndTheLaywer for their reviews! Hope you liked this chapter and don't forget to review:)**

 **-** **birdywings**


	10. Chapter 10

_My Dear Mr. Bates,_

 _I hope you won't mind that I reply to your letter backwards because I simply won't listen to the nonesense you've managed to write up. I'm sorry but I won't. The only way you've so far managed to fail me is by repeatedly shaming yourself, which, for you information, has put quite a damper on what has become the highlight of my week._

 _How can you possibly tell me that you are undeserving of my love? Do you have to be so gallant that you will go so far as to regect any and all forms of affection? And have I not the right to decide who is worthy of my love? So I'm sorry to say this Mr. Bates, but I've chosen you; although I can't think why at the moment. I would say that perhaps it was your irresistable charm but I'll flatter you no further in telling you that you actually have some. So perhaps you are just as mysterious as you'd like to think yourself to be after all. So you can stop trying to talk me out of leaving you or one day I really will - and that's a promise._

 _Have you learned nothing since we married? Face it, you're wife is a fool. A fool and a hoper of far-flung hopes; for I am a long way from believing that underdogs never win. Does it not take a braver man to admit defeat rather than perish in the attempt to conquer? What of greater strength to endure humility rather than bask in the riches and spoils you did not truthfully earn? They may appear to play the smallest part but it most often the not affects the story in the biggest ways. So you will be wise my dear, not to underestimate their worth; for you, Mr. Bates, are the most unremarked underdog of them all and who is capable of more than many guess of you. So make sure you always have the readers turn a blind eye from you._

 _Excuse me, but when have I ever pretended to believe that the world was in my debt? I am more than aware that it isn't and have never acted as if it is. I may not be a woman of the real world, mind you, but I do realize it it isn't all sunshine and bliss underneath its clouded veneer of black and white and know more about it than I let on. So forgive me, but you aren't the only one who walks in the footsteps of your past self. However, I believe it would be wise of me to heed you advice to take kindness wherever and whenever it is offered; for it is, I believe, dwindling in mankind with each day that passes._

 _And now onto a happier note, if you don't mind._

 _You will not believe the state of the Abbey. The entire staff - indoor and outdoor alike - are in such a disastrous frenzy that it's a wonder the roof hasn't blown right from over our heads yet. I reckon Mr. Carson's likely the worst - but then, of course, even a butler has his favorites! And we all knew that Lady Mary had no intention of marrying on the cheap side when she finally stopped disappointing her long and ever-growing line of suitors; for I doubt they'll stop lining up even after she and Mr. Crawley have made it official..._

 _Well, would you ever believe it; my husband harbours a secret desire for a society wedding of all things. Don't worry, your secret's safe with me! Although I can't say I feel the same way to be honest - just talking of aĺl the guests we're expecting makes me feel claustrophobic! I much prefer what we did, although I suppose it would have been nice to have invited a few close friends and even something as little as a cake but there's no sense in dwelling on that now. I'm still not sorry we did it when we did!_

 _I can't say who the bridesmaids are since I don't yet know (and I doubt she'll be asking Lady Edith to be one - Lady Sybil maybe - but not Lady Edith) but perhaps if I keep my ears open I can pick their names up somewhere. As for the groomsmen I haven't the slightest clue what sort of friends Mr. Crawley has made. Perhaps Mr. Branson is a possible candidate? A mystery yet to be solved! Speaking of whom, I look forward to their visit for the wedding - it'll give me the chance to congratulate Lady Sybil in person._

 _I gather we're taking on a new footeman to help with the preparations and Lady Mary's eager to add a housemaid or two to that so that I may be promoted as soon as they're married. So the house is bound to be as crowded as it was during the war! But hopefully a little less gory than it was, although I suppose war isn't meant to be a pretty thing - you would know that beeter than anyone._

 _I feel so silly talking of weddings and guest lists and cake flavors and flowers and maids and footement while you're stuck there... For a moment it makes me feel as though I've forgotten you. But I haven't. I'll not forget you ever, not until there isn't a breath keft in my body. How are you? Truly. And don't even think of lying because I could smell it all the way from hear if you did. Are you settling in alright? Has your cell-mate caused you any trouble? Although I have a feeling I should be asking the opposite - honest man or not._

 _I'll be up to visit just as soon as I can spare a moment. I'm sorry for the delay, suppose I can ask Lady Mary and Mrs. Hughes for a half day on Friday. In the meantime, please take care of yourself._

 _With love,_

 _-Anna_

 _P.S. I don't think of it as sinking down to her level so much as fighting fire with fire. And don't even pretend to know how many admirers I have. Perhaps I'm more popular than you realize._

* * *

 **Thank you to Alice'sAbbey for the review! Hope you liked and don't forget to review!**

 **Stay tuned for more!**

 **-birdywings**


	11. Chapter 11

_Dearest Anna,_

 _And here I thought gallantry was a virtue... But if my selflessness isn't appreciated than perhaps this is a good opportunity for me to give selfishness a try, especially if I am to unjustly remain here with nothing better to do. So, in the spirit of my newfound selfishness, I will dare to say that I am, in fact, as mysterious as Sherlock Holmes and as charming as Rudolph Valentino. And if that's not indulging one's ego then I don't know what is._

 _I can only say that it takes a fool to marry a fool. So if my wife is a fool then I was the fool who fell for her in the first place. But I do, however, have some news in the conquering underdogs department. Mr. Murray has sent word saying that he believes we can make a case. He refused to put it in writing in case anyone should read it but has said that he will be by to visit shortly. Perhaps he has found some good news? So, as usual my dear, you were right._

 _You misunderstand, I never for a moment believed you to pretend as if life owed you anything - I was simply speaking from experience. Forgive me if I have succeeded in offending you, for it was never my intent. You can't know what exactly I think of you but know that it is not of the world, but that you are beyond. You may not let on as much as I see in you, but I know you are stronger than any storm and braver than any fear. And, though you may not be a woman of the real world, I can't pretend to be too sad to say that that makes you mine and mine alone. So alas, Mr. Bates, it seems that we are doomed to forever be stuck with each other. So let us make the very best of it._

 _Of course every butler has their favorites, and it's not as if Mr. Carson has ever said otherwise - although why it is Lady Mary of all people I couldn't tell you. But I suppose he has worked at the Abbey practically since before he could walk, so he would know her better than anyone under that roof. She doesn't deserve him - your Lady Mary. Not his kindness or his wisdom, and I pity Mr. Carson for having become so attatched her because I doubt he'll get away that easy even if he wanted to._

 _I appreciate the thought my darling, but you and I both know that my secret will not remain secret with you for much longer. But I suppose even I must admit that it is too tempting to resist sharing with just a few people. Still, I bear no shame in admitting my disappointment over what we missed out on. Lord knows that I am no less sorry than you that we did it when we had the chance, but it would have been nice to afford something of a cake or even a white dress for you to wear. I just hope that we'll have saved enough money to give our children the wedding we never had someday. And if you're feeling claustrophobic at the mere thought of a room full of wedding guests than you can only imagine the nightmare I'm living behind these too-close bars. I feel so much like a caged animal at times that I almost forget I'm human._

 _Have you cracked the code yet as to who our mystery groomsman is? I hope it's Mr. Branson anyway; the life he has married into is a very lonely one, and I can't imagine the family is making the transition easy for him. But then, I suppose much can be said the same of him with his strong opinions and even stronger political interests. I'd like to witness him give them a run for their money... Lady Sybil really knows just how to pick them doesn't she? Still, I do hope he and Mr. Matthew are able to make friends. Because they are two kinds of outsiders if ever I saw some, and you can never be too lonely that you're past friendship can you?_

 _How is the new footeman working out? Has he settled in? Is his ability to serve dinner and answer the door up to the mark? No doubt a red-faced Mr. Carson feels inconvenienced for having to train up young hobble-de-hoys at a time like this. Why is it that I miss all the fun? You'll have to provide a very vivid description of all the hustle and bustle at the Abbey for me so that it feels I haven't missed a thing._

 _If I spoke truly of how I fare, then I would be doing a terrible job of trying to alter the mood of my letters for your weekly entertainment. But I will say that I am fine for the moment. And so far neither I nor my cellmate have caused any trouble for one another other than the few menacing - and probably muderous - glances we've exchanged since meeting. Not to worry though, I'm sure it's under control._

 _I should have known that you weren't being faithful to me, and why should you be when you're as pretty as you are? So come on then, who are the lucky admireres who get the chance to gaze upon your beauty and grace and hold you on their arm? Perhaps I'll pay them a visit when I'm out of here; I have a feeling that we'll get on just fine..._

 _Of course I always look forward to your visits whenever you can make them. But don't abandon Lady Mary and Mrs. Hughes at a time like this, not when they need you the most and most certainly not on my account. I'm serious, if I'm forced to refuse your visits just to keep you away until the rush of the wedding is over then I will. I'm not going anywhere am I? So I assure you that I can wait my turn._

 _I remain yours truthfully,_

 _-John_

 _P.S. I hope that I managed to be the highlight of your week yet again. God knows that's all I hope for._

* * *

 **Thank you to silly-beggar, (love the username by the way;), Lourdes, Lewes, TheLadyAndTheLawyer, and Jameslover for the reviews!** **Hope you liked this chapter and don't forget to review!**

 **\- birdywings**


	12. Chapter 12

_Dear John,_

 _I'm afraid you'll be rather disappointed to learn that your doting wife doesn't care much for Rudolph Valentino and never has. Nor does she believe you in any way to be as mysterious as Sherlock Holmes; for he is not mysterious so much as the one solving the mystery, which, last I checked, was a process that could only be performed by the reader himself - so, ergo, our beloved detective appears to be more of an open book than he realizes. So I'm sorry to say Mr. Bates but you'll have to do better than that if you wish to embrace your newfound selfishness..._

 _And, in addition to that, I suppose I'll also have to apologize for how late this letter is - th_ _e wedding certainly kept me on my toes! It took me nearly all morning the day before just to pack Lady Mary's cases for the honeymoon and all night long for the household servants to clear away the decor. But not to worry, all ran smoothly (although not without a few shouts and screams here, and a few broken hearts and tears there) and the newly weds are now happily preparing to leave for their London sojourn with Lady Rosamund just until they get used to each other before departing for the South of France._

 _So, to answer the question I'm sure you will have on your mind while you read this - Yes, I am, in fact, still mad with you for convincing me to leave you during your great time of need in order to accompany them on their trip. But I am, admittedly, also very excited to see a bit of the real world. I feel like one of those glamorous young foreign girls who boldly brave the storm of modern life that you hear about in the papers._

 _But perhaps I'm too old and too dull a creature these days to be able to compare myself to the likes of them am I not? And I suppose I have you to blame for that as it would seem our marriage has altered me - and not for the better. So I'm afraid we'll have to consider getting a divorce Mr. Bates, for you're becoming just too heavy of a burden to carry around all day and to lie awake with all night. So this is farewell then! But don't worry about me, I'm sure someone with looks as fair as mine can easily do better than the likes of you._

 _But, before we proceed with what I feel is an amicable split, I believe I owe you a more detailed account of the panic that struck on the very eve of the wedding. (I shouldn't be telling you this really - I don't think it's very polite to Lady Mary to be gossiping about her like this, even to you. But I suppose you must require something to entertain you while you're "away", (Mr. Carson's word not mine) even if that something is as uninteresting to you as the trials and tribulations of the aristocratic life that Lady Mary leads._

 _It seems she told Mr. Matthew about his Lordship's current financial pridicament in an attempt to persuade him into rescuing both the estate and the family from ruin by using the substantial amount of money he received from the will of Mr. Swire. However, he appeared to be quite adamant to do as she asked of him due to what I've gathered to be the guilt he still feels over Miss Swire's death. They fell out the night before_ _and came perilously close to calling things off, but were each swayed by Mr. Branson (who, by the way, I discovered to be our mystery groomsman!) and myself to patch things up - and in the nick of time too! I have a distinct feeling that this marriage will certainly be an interesting one, so at least we can be assured that they won't ever get bored of each other as I'm sure they'll give each other plenty enough to do._

 _As much of a pleasant day it was, I can't say I'm not too sorry that it's all over. However, I must admit I really did enjoy myself. I might even miss some of the relatives! And I suppose that comes from working and living under the same roof for the same family for almost ten years. Even Mrs. Levinson was a treat these past two weeks! And if you haven't yet witnessed a conversation transpire between her and the Dowager than prepare to be thoroughly entertained; because I promise you, they will not disappoint._

 _However, I confess without any hesitation that I won't miss the Grays, especially Larry. I heard he was renowned to be quite the meddlesome adolescent but had thought that he would have gained at least a little bit of maturity by now. He played an awful prank on poor Mr. Branson during dinner one night by contaminating his beverage with a pill of some sort that caused him to appear intoxicated. Thankfully though Larry was exposed by Sir Anthony - who appears to have taken up with Lady Edith once more, so I expect we'll be hearing some "news" in the next few weeks to come._

 _It's like you said, it's a lonely life that Mr. Branson has married into. So to have been_ _victimized like that must have made an awful impression on the family's distant relations. But I suppose they'll get over it sooner or later, I should think they'd have to at some point anyway - I mean it sure isn't the most shocking bit of gossip this family has been scandalized with. I think it's safe to say that either the juvenile exploits of Lady Mary or the choice Lady Sybil made for a husband far exceeds the embarrassment they faced that night. I probably shouldn't have said that... perhaps disposing of this letter would be a wise decision once you've read it so that the chances of either Lady Mary or Lady Sybil reading it are slim to none._

 _To answer you question, Alfred, the new footeman, is fairing well enough under the stringent supervision and instruction of Mr. Carson. Although he has managed to get himself into more than one scrape during his time here so perhaps he is just as much of a young hobble-de-hoy as you'd so unkindly predicted... He's doing alright though. His work isn't too shabby, however, he does rather beg to be teased - but I suppose that comes from being Miss O'Brian's nephew (and yes, you read that correctly). Miss O'Brian has a nephew - and he's actually human! But he is as every bit as grim-faced as she is, but perhaps of a little more generous soul. Still, I have a feeling thay Mr. Carson wouldn't fight the idea of a second footeman. But, as you know well enough of course, his lordship has put his foot down as far as taking on anymore employees goes for obvious reasons._

 _I hope that my account of the goings on at the Abbey was vivid enough for you to paint a picture of it in your head or to feel as if you had never left - whichever comes first. In the meantime I think I'll take a moment of air to enjoy my time away from all the drama so that I have plenty of memories to share with you for when I return. And while I'm away, I beg it of you to stay out of trouble. I don't know about you but the "menacing" and "probably murderous" glances you've been exchanging with your cell-mate don't seem to make me any better in the least, however few they were. So please, for my sake, watch your back like a hawk._

 _And, for you information, I don't believe I've ever so much as pretended to be faithful to you... and now that I'm tagging along with the new Mr. and Mrs. Crawley on their european voyage, perhaps I'll attract an admirer or two while I'm there that I can bring back for you to meet - I'm sure you two will hit it off just fine..._

 _Yes, yes you can wait your turn. And wait your turn you shall Mr. Bates, for the long line-up of admirers I have simply refuses to cease growing and I've not yet had my whole way with you. Not in its entirety..._

 _All my love,_

 _Anna_

* * *

 **So sorry for the wait! I swear I'm not doing it on purpose... Even though Downton is pretty much a part of my daily life, I can't for the life of me remember if Anna actually went with Lady Mary on their honeymoon. I remembered that Bates tried to convince her to go since she was going to miss out on Mary's American voyage but I just can't remember if she actually did go. So if anyone can tell whether or not she did then I can re-write this letter to make it as accurate as possible.**

 **In the mean time, I truly hope that this letter has made up for the delay and that your guys are still enjoying the story. Also, I've been considering a title change since publishing this story but can't think of anything. So if anyone has any suggestions feel free to leave them in the comments!**

 **And I'm sorry if this letter stopped making sense somewhere in the middle... keep in mind this isn't edited and I'm practically half asleep when i write these.**

 **Thanks to silly-beggar, Jamesluver, and Alice's Abbey for the reviews and to** **MesserTurnerBates and Hopeformore for the favorites and follows!**

 **Thanks so much for reading and there will be more to come soon!**

 **-birdywings**


	13. Chapter 13

_Dear Anna,_

 _And here I was under the impression that my efforts at selfishness were satisfactory enough. Well, at least I tried, didn't I? You can't deny that feeding myself compliments wasn't trying... Tell you what, while you're off braving the storm as one of those young foreign girls, I'll stay here twiddling my thumbs and preparing some ingenious lines for your return. Now how does that sound my love?_

 _Indeed, you have certainly outdone yourself by painting so vivid a picture for me that it's as if I've witnessed every last affair of the Abbey since my departure. I must admit that this young Alfred chap certainly sounds rather gloomy and long-faced from your description, even to me! To someone who smiles as rarely as i do, can you believe it? Who would have thought! But if he makes it as tempting as Miss O'Brian to antagonize, perhaps you should be a kind enough soul to stop letting him beg._ _Maybe that wasn't the most professional thing for me to say... forget I said anything at all then! I'm only joking after all. He sounds a nice enough lad, I just hope the lot of them are kinder to him than Thomas was to me and as welcoming to me as you were when I first started._

 _How relieving it is to hear you so relieved that the wedding is over. Lady Mary must have been an absolute handful! I highly doubt she let things quiet down for even a moment - and, from what you wrote, I'll take it that I can assume I'm right? I sure hope Mr. Matthew knows what exactly he's taken on... God knows he's a braver man than I am. It wi_ _ll surely be a quiet house without her while she's away, I'm only sorry that you can't enjoy that treat. But perhaps her new husband will have just enough steam left to distract her long enough from stealing the world's thunder every five minutes._

 _Will you have any afternoons off during the trip? Will you have the time to spare to capture us some memories in between dressing Mistress High an' Mighty? -and if you tell her I said that, then there's bound to be a problem between us and I will guaranteed to be out of a job faster than I am to get out of here._

 _Oh, and, if we're to divorce, then I call shots on the splendid set of doilies we received from his Lord and Ladyship after we married. I took quite a fancy to them when they gave them to us and I refuse to part with them. And just think; with them, we're one article of furniture closer towards buidling our very own home together..._

 _Here's an idea; someday, if I get out of here - sorry, when I get out of here - let's inspect the estate's vacated cottages together. We could make an afternoon of it, perhaps bring along a picnic with us - I'm sure Mrs. Patmore wouldn't mind fixing us some of her signature sandwiches and, because it will be a particularly special occasion, some raspberry meringue pudding to accompany them. That is, as long as she goes easy on the salt..._

 _Enjoy your European voyage my dearest one while I sit here in the meantime writing you a mountain of questions for you to answer upon your much anticipated return... and, if I have the time - and from what you've read, you've probably gathered that I have plenty to spare - I'll also try to stay out of trouble while I'm at it._

 _Your doting husband,_

 _John_

 _(aka)_

 _Sherlock/Rudolph Valentino in disguise_

* * *

 **Wow guys, I am SO sorry for the delay! I wouldn't blame you if most of you have given up any and all hope of my returning to this story, I know that I do when a writer takes forever to update. But I haven't given up writing yet! Obligations just get in the way every now and then:( but I still very much intend to finish this story. I'm thinking probably around 20-25 chapters? So yes, I'llbe around for awhile.**

 **Hoped you liked this chapter and let me know your thoughts!**

 **-birdywings**


	14. Chapter 14

_My Fair Lady,_

 _How goes your European voyage? Have you seen a bit or life? Are you thoroughly enthralled by what the modern age of life has to offer yet? Have you been courted by any fine French fellows? No doubt you already have when you clearly give those men a run for their money. Just promise you won't forget about your hobbling old fool of a husband who, for your less-than-valuable information, is currently twiddling his thumbs away with nothing better to do while he awaits your much anticipated return._

 _In the meantime, I've had word from the house and it would seem that things have quite drastically wound down since the Mr. and Mrs. Crawley departed. I think even Carson is at least a little relieved! It must be strange to return to their regular household chores after such a full house. Not to worry though, I'm sure they've all found some idle and perhaps even unecessary task to occupy and busy themselves with until your return._

 _Maybe they've taken to stripping all the floors and cleaning all the carpets? Or perhaps washing each window from top to bottom? Can you even imagine how long a task like that would take what with all the windows that house has? It sure makes me grateful to be locked up in here just thinking of it!_

 _I should probably be careful of the things I say; I wouldn't want you to cheat me to Mr. Carson after all, then I would be out of a job before I get out of here! But I believe I've already said that before haven't I? Oh, my dear, what has become of me? I have the memory of old age and have grown to be so dull as to have struck a conversation about household maintenance. So I warn you now, you may find me a changed man when I get out of here; duller and softer around the edges, and maybe even a bit pudgier if you will. So, you'll just have to forgive me and accept me as I am;_ _we did promise to remain faithful to each other until death do us part did we not?_

 _On a more serious note, have you received any replies from the addresses you wrote to from Vera's book? I can't think of who among her acquiantances would be the likeliest to cooperate with you, (in case you haven't noticed, Vera and I didn't have the most social nor pleasant relationship). So I'm afraid I'm not much good with the names of even her closest friends. But it I can recall anything - anything at all - I promise you will be the first to know since you appear to be doing most of the work required to solve my seemingly hopeless case._

 _Farewell my love. May you enjoy what spare time you've been given off by being courted by only the finest Frenchmen the South of France has to offer; as long as you safely return home in one piece, that is._

 _-John_

* * *

 **I was going to put the author's note in the beginning but decided you guys might want to just skip to the good stuff:) But I am so sorry for the wait you guys. I actually struggled quite a bit with this letter and couldn't think of much for John to say, so I guess you could say I experienced a bit of a hiatus there but not to worry, I'm back and writing once again.**

 **I will, however, be going back soon (probably when I complete the entirety of this story) and editing the previous thirteen chapters; because, earlier today, I was scrolling through them to remind myself of what I'd written and I realized how horrifically terrible my punctuation is throughout them. Why oh why did none of you point it out? You guys are supposed to be my grammer police! So yeah, I will definitely be going back to edit them when I can and maybe even completely rewrite a few chapters as I realize Anna and John have hardly discussed the progress of his case in detail - like the discovery of Vera's book for example and other little things like that.**

 **But, for the meantime, a thank you to Eva and Jamesluver for their lovely reviews and please let me know if you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **-birdywings**


	15. Chapter 15

_My Dear Hobbling Old Fool of a Husband,_

 _London bridges falling down, falling down, falling down... I've had that rhyme stuck in my head ever since reading your delightfully entertaining letters, which I was glad to discover were patiently waiting for me at the Abbey for when I returned. I'm only sorry I've just gotten around to replying to them now! Unpacking from a month's long voyage for not only myself, but Lady Mary as well has certainly been quite a chore. I'm just relieved I didn't have to manage Mr. Crawley's cases as well!_

 _But, as tired as I've been since coming home, the journey was well worth the anxiety of traveling. I'll admit I haven't exactly had my fair share of travels in my lifetime, but the South of France was positively exquisite and every bit as beautiful as if it came straight off a postcard._

 _Oh, John, it was wonderful! But before you ask whether I ate frog's legs or attempted - rather than danced - the Can-Can, I got to try crepe suzette that was even more delicious than Mrs. Patmore's (but if you tell her that I'll denounce you as a liar) and see sights I would never have even thought up! And, I may have even brought back a little bit of a treat for you..._

 _In the meantime, I've been trying to settle once again into the swing of things at the house. I've so far managed to successfully persuade Mrs. Hughes to divert at least some of my original duties from the other maids back to me. Needless to say, she was reluctant to relent at first; but what with us already being a couple maids and a footeman short, everyone will be required to pull together until his Lordship allows us to once again bring the staff back up to snuff... or until he informs us all that the end of Downton Abbey is nigh._

 _Have I ever told you how I came to the Abbey? I was the daughter of a deceased factory worker of no more than fourteen. I quit school early on to help support the family even after my mother remarried, which was a shame really now that I think about it; my teacher always said I was quite bright really. But I couldn't let my mother or sister down, not when they were the only people left in my life whom I could still call my family._

 _I may have been young, but I was bright and had no shortage of wits as far as I was concerned. I was a quick learner and, after a little training, managed to land my first household position by the time I was fifteen. For just over a year, I worked as both a housemaid and nanny for a Lord and Lady Trenton to their two young daughters; and, to be honest, I never really fancied them. The girls may not have been more than five and three but they had tempers like nobody's business and how the parents managed not to give them such a smacking will always be beyond me. It was also a strange position to be in; the staff itself wasn't that big but they still weren't very accepting._

 _Eventually, I decided that the role wasn't for me and moved onto to other things. I b_ _ecame a permanent housemaid to a Lord and Lady Larson, who were a young and kind couple with a much bigger house and staff than they needed. I wound up staying a few years, during which time I took courses in hairstyling in the hopes of someday qualifying as a Ladiesmaid, and trained under their head housemaid, Charlotte, who taught me a great deal about keeping house and caring for clothes and linen. Lord Larson, however, was an only child, and the couple ended up inheriting his parents' estate when his father grew ill and passed. So they soon sold and moved in to care for his mother with the reduced staff they'd taken with them._

 _I then worked for a Mrs. Strathon, who, sadly, lived all alone in her family's seemingly ancient estate. There wasn't many of us in the way of staff other than myself, the cook, and her laidiesmaid (unless you count the gardners) but I was able to learn a great deal about dining and table service during my time there until she passed on and her estate sold._

 _I was, admittedly, sad to lose a job under such devestating circumstances but we must all keep moving on musn't we? And I fear that, if I hadn't continued to move on, I wouldn't be sitting here now while I write you this letter of mine; and not long after did I see the advertisment for a head housemaid at Downton; and, having since acquired a few years as an assistant maid, I applied for the position... and I suppose we can both guess how the story goes from there._

 _So there you have it: the average and modest story of Anna Smith before she became Anna Bates. And, it's in telling you this story that makes me sad to lose the Abbey after having worked here for over ten years now. It's been a home to me for so long that I can't think of where I would go if they should lose it. My feet have only known the way back home since I've lived here, so where do you suppose they should take me now that we have to leave?_

 _It would seem the family is intending to move into the house at Eryholme once the estate is sold, and will be taking only what staff is necessary with them. So I hope to God you're right in assuming that Lady Mary will never learn to dress herself so long as I'm there to do it for her; and the same goes for his Lordship. But for the poor souls they can't keep on..._

 _To answer your question, I did, in fact, find quite a few answers waiting for me when I got back. Although I haven't yet found the time to read through them but promise to do so before my next visit, which, naturally, you should trust to be very soon._ _In the meantime please take care of yourself and try to stay in one piece!_

 _Your affectionate wife,_

 _-Anna_

 _P.S. Cottage hunting? It's a date... but only if we both get an equal stake in those doilies._

* * *

 **Thank you to terriejane, Skeeter0003, Eva, and Alice'sAbbey for the reviews! And, although I adore you all for being fans of this little story of mine in spite of the considerable amount of grammatical errors I've made, I do take pride in proper punctuation and grammer so that I can write to the very best of my ability. So please be patient with me while I work through the earlier chapters of this story. But I do hope you guys are starting to notice the difference and even improvement these last two chapters!**

 **Thanks so much for reading and feel free to leave reviews of what you hough about this chapter!**

 **-birdywings**


	16. Chapter 16

_Dear_ _Anna,_

 _My dearest one, my darling dear how I have missed you! I have missed you like the flowers miss the sun and the moon misses the stars, like the housekeeper misses the housemaids and the butler misses the footeman! I gather you understand the picture? If so, then don't stop reading this uninspired little letter of mine just yet._

 _In all seriousness my dear, I have missed you terribly. Life has been rather dull and dreary without your humorous accounts of the Abbey's exploits to keep me entertained. So you can only begin to imagine what a relief it was to finally receive your latest letter, even if it is a little tricky to squint past all the scratches and squiggles of your penmanship. But before you become too offended my dear, let me first just say that the scratches and squiggles is perhaps what I love best about your writing; for without them it wouldn't be yours now would it?_

 _How gratifying it is to know that your trip was indeed an enjoyable one. Now aren't you glad you decided to go after all? And don't fret, no thanks is required for convincing you not to remain for my sake - although it wouldn't hurt..._

 _H_ _owever, it is a shame that you hadn't the stomach for frog's legs or the nerve to merely even attempt the Can-Can, but if you weren't off sampling exotic foods or trying your luck with foreign dances then what were you doing all the way out in the distant South of France? You couldn't have been gorging yourself on crepe suzette all that time, however more delicious it is than Mrs. Patmore's._

 _Whatever you were up to, I sure hope this "little treat" you speak of is something I may eagerly look forward to and not some dashing foreign fellow you've picked up and brought home with you, bec_ _ause I trust you knew I was kidding when I teased you about your endless line of suitors awhile back. At least I hope I can..._

 _I hadn't known you'd held so many positions before you came to Downton. Even an acting nanny at one point, imagine that! But I'm not surprised the staff at the Trenton's wasn't any less welcoming than they were to you while you were there; being half a nanny you just aren't part of the servants, but being half a servant sure doesn't make you part of the family either. So I reckon your time there must have been lonely spent._

 _However, it sounds like you had a much better experience with the Larsons before they moved away. This Charlotte character certainly sounds as if she knew her business and, thanks to her, so do you now. But I can't say I'm sorry that the family didn't take you with them when they left; for if they had, you would not have ended up at old lady Strathon's, and had your employment there not expired, you would not be sitting where you are now reading this little letter of mine._

 _Strange how the world works isn't it? It can work against us in the nastiest ways but, at the same time, work miracles for us when we least expect them. But you, Anna Smith, were my miracle; and whether you happened upon me by chance or some nasty twist of fate I care not. Only that you are apart of my life now, and somehow, that is just about all that matters._

 _From the way you speak of your past, it sounds as if it was wisely spent. Perhaps there were a few ill spent days here and there in the wrong position at the wrong time as you tried to figure it all out, but look where you ended up._

 _However, I confess myself slightly disappointed in what I gather to be a waste of your intellect and talent on such a menial and unchallenging line of work. From what I can gather you should have been a school teacher, and a fine one at that! B_ _ut I suppose not all roads are meant to be explored and not all doors are meant to be opened._

 _In any event, you seem to have a real knack for storytelling in addition to your many other talents. So perhaps we'll make a writer out of your inner housemaid yet. You certainly haven't made my job easy; how is the below-average story of John bates before his heart was stolen by a certain beauty supposed to compare to yours? I suppose I'll just have to get writing, and writing fast._

 _So they intend to take up residence in house at Eryholme do they? I can't claim to know very much about the house, only that I believe it came into the family's possession through his Lordship's great-grandmother's inheritance or something or other? I could be wrong, the family's substantial history is a lot to keep track of after all. Still, I hope they are able to take at least a little heart and make a new home where they may. A good fortune is all I would wish for that family through this dark time of theirs._

 _In the meantime, don't fret about whether your feet know the way back home or not. Because wherever your home lies now is with me. I am your next of kin, so finally do you have someone other than your mother and sister to call your family._

 _I trust your next visit to be very soon indeed. And try to bring the names of those who responded if you will. I should like to se if I can recognize any of them if I can. Perhaps then we can get through the likeliest ones faster._

 _Excellent! Remind me to have a word with his Lordship about what cottages are available for purchase and which area of York he best recommends if we're not to live on the estate. That is, if the end truly is as imminent as you make it out to be. Speaking of which, has there been any development with Mr. Crawley and the fortune of Mr. Swire? I know it's probably not your business to know but the suspense is torture! Has Lady Mary gotten him to crack yet or is he still standing his ground? He'll have to have broad shoulders enough to bear his own burdens as well as hers if they are to be married._

 _And while we're on the subject of the state of the Abbey, what is the latest gossip? I hope the rumor of his Lordship's financial troubles isn't spreading to thickly amongst the staff. How about the final endeavors to rescue Downton of Lady Mary? Has she since swayed Mrs. Levinson into salvaging her childhood home? And what of poor old Lady Edith? Is she still vainly in pursuit of Sir Anthony? Don't leave me in suspense too long now, I'm a busy man you know!_

 _Your loving husband,_

 _-John_

* * *

 **This was a fun little letter to write. A little rocky to start but once I settled back into my rhythm it got a little fun, although I don't particularly understand why or at least more so than my previous chapters. Perhaps cause it's been so long since I've published anything? But it should be fun shouldn't it? Is that not part of the reason we write? To have fun with the worlds and the characters in them and the words we manipulate them with?**

 **Anyway, sorry I've been absent for awhile. I experienced a bit of a hiatus after accidentally deleting a document for one of my other stories that was over four-thousand words and was a month in the making. I've emailed FanFiction support twice about somehow recovering it but I doubt they'll even answer. It was absolutely devastating to lose and I have no idea how the heck I'm going to remember FOUR-THOUSAND words but if anyone has any suggestions of how I can recover this document PLEASE share them!**

 **In the meantime, I've decided to focus on my other fanfictions to try and take my mind off it so I hope this chapter paid off.**

 **Thanks to Jamesluver and Skeeter0003 for their reviews on my last chapter and please don't forget to let me know how you liked this one!**

 **-birdywings**


	17. Chapter 17

_Dear John,_

 _My goodness gracious that is quite a bit of missing! And here I didn't think for one moment that you had missed me as much as I had you. But what I did think was that you'd had just about enough of me and my squiggly little letters by now. Perhaps I should have more faith, because if you aren't tired of me yet then I doubt you ever will be if you've managed thus far. And we have managed haven't we?_

 _And if you were entertained by my previous accounts of the goings-on at the Abbey then you're sure to love this one; for it would seem that Sir Anthony Strallen has managed to get himself into quite a fix. It would seem that Lady Edith's very tactical use of her persistence in pursuit of him has finally paid off, and that the two will be getting hitched as soon as next month if you can believe it. So_ _it looks as if we're all right back at square one and will have to doll the place up again very soon._

 _Though, thankfully, it is likely to be a somewhat smaller wedding compared to Lady Mary's as not many of the relatives will have time to arrange for their travels or accommodations on such short notice. Also, if I was being honest, Lady Edith was never the most popular among the three sisters, which makes me sad and sorry to say. And I'm not entirely sure which is worse; that I pity her when she has all that she does when I don't, or that I pity her and still have something that she doesn't out of all that she does._

 _But there you have it, off goes another Crawley sister; spreading her wings and taking flight from the nest. Fi_ _rst Lady Sybil, now Lady Edith, and pretty soon the house. It seems everything I've ever really known is being taken away. I'll be sad to see her go. I should be happy that she is finally getting to be happy, but all I can think of is how difficult it must be as a parent to watch them all grow up and move on with their lives. It happens so fast you hardly even notice it until they're gone._

 _It makes me think of what a time I'll have of it when we have children of our own. No doubt I'll blubber like a fool when the day comes and, once it does, you and I will have no reason to get along anymore. We'll end up fighting like the old and cranky married couple we're destined to become when the children are grown._

 _But I think I'll be okay with it, as long as we enjoy and love each other in our youth (or what's left of it - to be honest I don't feel as young as I used to these days), we can resent and despise each other as much as we want when we're old. At least by then we'll have full knowledge of all each other's habits - both good and bad - so that we're able to justify our mutual dislike for one another._

 _I hope you're not taking this gloomy little glimpse of our future literally Mr. Bates as I'm only teasing... or am I? It would seem that you're not the only joke of a comedian in this marriage and that our child should hate to inherit our awful taste in comedy shouldn't they?_

 _In other and more dismal news, it brings me great sorrow to report that Lady Mary's attempts to sway Mrs. Levinson into coming to Downton's aid were more vainly spent than even Edith's to win Sir Anthony's heart. So it would appear that her last endeavors to rescue her childhood home have come to an end at last, for I can't see what more she could possibly try._

 _Unless of course Mr. Crawley does come to inherit Miss Swire's late father's fortune, which may yet happen as - according to Lady Mary - although he was the last of Mr. Swire's three heirs listed, he is likely the only living heir left of them. So there may yet still remain a last chance for her to sway him. Not that I would think he would require much persuasion since he would likely open his veins for her, which is something I hope she realizes and appreciates even if it seems she doesn't because, deep down, I think she would do the same for him._

 _But, whatever the outcome, I do hope that this ugly business doesn't become the cause of a rift between them. It would be such a shame after all, for them to finally have come together after all that they've been through only to be torn apart over something as fundamental as money. No, I have to believe that they are both made of sterner stuff and so stubborn as to refuse to allow even the price of Downton to cost them what they share. For what they share is far more precious than that house, and you just can't put a price on love like that can you?_

 _I, myself, am trying not to despair just yet since there may still be a chance - even a small one - to live under its roof for another day. Although it would have been nice for you to see the old place one last time before they have to sell._

 _Can you still picture the house as clearly as if you were standing right in it? Can you picture the high ceilings and the raw daylight streaming in from the windows that are too high to dust? Can you see every last room in its illuminated glory and the picture-hung walls towering so high above your head that you can't even see what lies within the pictures hanging on them?_

 _Do you remember what the tip-tap of every last servant's shoes hurrying against the polished floors sounds like? How about the clatter of silver against the dishes during dinner? I_ _can still picture it. I can picture it all. I just hope I can only picture it long enough for the both of us before it's all gone._

 _I thank you for offering yourself as my home while I lose the one I currently have, truly I do. And it is because of my gratitude that I must so regretfully tell you that no home can ever replace the one that Downton has offered me. Its doors were opened to me when I needed them most and its shelter offered to me when I had none. I came to Downton in search of employment but ended up finding so much more than what I bargained for, and there's just no replacing that kind of home - the one that gives back and takes care of you in return._

 _My words are probably ludicrous to another's ears, because what kind of servant would care and feel so much for the loss of their aristocratic family's house? But the truth is that I couldn't care less what opinion they hold for my words. The truth is that this house will always own a piece of my heart along with you and only you, and I'm just glad that I was able to share a little bit of my history leading up to my time at the Abbey with you._

 _But, it does, of course, mean that you owe me a story of your own in return. So you can most definitely trust that I will be waiting with baited breath for what you have to offer Mr. Bates. Perhaps you should start with where you had been my whole life... or perhaps some gory African war tales? Or what of the humble beginnings of John Bates? What was he up to when he wasn't stealing a certain housemaid's heart? I trust you will have enticing as well as engaging answers for me come your next letter!_

 _Unfortunately, I don't think I will be able to make it down as soon as I had originally promised as the wedding preparations will take up a lot of what scarce free time I already have, but at least this will allow you time to come up with an unbeatable story of your origins! And me more time to finish sorting through these responses._

 _But from the little time I have had to rifle through them, Vera doesn't appear to have had many close friends (not that I'm surprised by it) as no one seems to have had any correspondance with her for quite sometime and was surprised by my sudden letters. Still, we may yet find one or two of these names useful as they seemed to have spoken quite frequently in the past from the fondness of their letter in return regarding Vera. So don't you dare give up hope just yet._

 _And, for your valuable information, this little "treat" I speak of is meant to be a surprise, and you of all people know how much I despise ruining surprises; for in doing so doesn't make it much of a surprise anymore now does it?_ _So I'm sorry Mr. Bates, but you'll just have to be patient!_

 _I remain yours truly,_

 _-Anna_

* * *

 **Thank you to Alice'sAbbey and Jamesluver for their reviews last chapter, and especially for the sympathy for the loss of my chapter from Jamesluver:) It's so nice to know how understanding you all are about how dispiriting a mistake like that can be and how hard it is to want to keep writing when you lost so much of what youpoured your heart into.**

 **Needless to say I still haven't touched that story since losing its draft but I'm trying my best to get back around to it. Hopefully I'll be up and writing it again soon:)**

 **In the meantime, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I honestly feel like the story is moving a little too slowly but that could just be because I'm the one writing it. Perhaps I should reevaluate some earlier chapters and make some edits here and there.**

 **Don't forget to leave reviews!**

 **birdywings**


	18. Chapter 18

_My dearest Anna,_

 _I am truly offended - how could you possibly even dream up something as ludicrous as me growing tired of trying to decipher your squiggly little letters when they are all that I look forward to? You clearly don't know me as well as you'd thought, for I have more patience than you realize to get me through the slow task of reading your hand. And though it takes up much of my valuable time, your compelling accounts of life at Downton both above and below stairs certainly make that time worthwhile._

 _Of course I can recall the old place. How could I ever forget it? I know that house inside out and could walk it blindfolded if you dared me to, but which could possibly prove fatal if I tried since we both know that I'm not exactly the most graceful on my feet, especially when it comes to stairs._

 _But oh, how the images of the Abbey basked in all its splendor of a fine dinner, crowded and bustling with the noise of party guests, hipping and hopping with maids and footmen scrubbing here or wiping there haven't yet escaped my dwindling memory. But I know that house best covered a thick layer of dust that seems to gather much faster than any number of maids or footmen could clean it away._

 _Yet as much as I yearn to walk those all too familiar hallowed halls once again - and maybe even dust a few paintings as I went - I can't say I'm all that jealous of the work that now lies ahead of the servants. Is it too late to reuse what decorations and food remained of Lady Mary's wedding? I suppose so... well, at least Lady Edith is a little less afraid of getting her hands dirty than Lady Mary is. What little assistance she actually contributes to the preparations of her own wedding must count for something does it not?_

 _But oh what a shame it is for all that are being put to work. You all seemed to have just barely survived the chaos of the last Crawley sister wedding! I suppose everyone must now be dizzy with relief when they think of what trouble and pandemonium Lady Sybil spared them all by marrying abroad. I know I would be. But then I don't think either of the other Crawley girls would have caused even half as much fuss as Lady Mary. I for one think her crown is much too big for her head. I know you probably don't appreciate the harsh opinions I have of your mistress so I best stop talking while I can._

 _On the subject of the wedding, I have to say_ _I'm quite surprised Lady Edith and Sir Anthony are actually going ahead with it. Of course, we all knew her relentless persistence would eventually win him over, but I kind of figured he would put end to it just as quickly as it was started. And if he didn't, then I thought his Lordship would have to - there is quite an age gap between the two after all... but then I suppose one could say the same of us and yet we're as content as lovebirds in spite of our seemingly perpetual bad luck. Oh, how sorry you must be to have married such a boring old cripple as myself._

 _And my dear, I don't think it's as difficult to watch the children fly from the nest as you think it is. For in this era, I highly doubt society parents are sad so much relieved with tears that they managed to marry off all their children before the age of thirty. Our time is all about status and position, and it is not only for that reason that I am glad to have been born to generations of proud, hard-working third-class people but also to be capable enough to dress myself every morning, which I don't think is too shabby for a crippled old fool like me if I do say so myself._

 _Just promise me when we do wind up as two old crows who bicker from dawn till dusk everyday we'll get our future spoiled-rotten children to keep us separated. If we're going to be the ones who raise them then the least they can do is keep us from leaping at each other's throats, which will undoubtedly be the only form left of entertainment for two such crotchety old boobs like us._

 _If I was being honest (and with you I always will be) I fear for when we have children not because I think we won't love them to bits but because I think we'll, in fact, love them TOO much, or even just enough not to be able to refuse them anything. Just ask yourself this; did you not grow up just wanting things? Did you not see other schoolchildren like yourself and pine for some of the things they had? Did you not catch glimpses of store windows and wish for some of the things they had on display? Or hanker for even the simplest things such as a proper feast for dinner or a jar of cookies in the pantry or a pillow that didn't prick you with its feathers whenever you tossed or turned in bed at night?_

 _I don't mean to sound ungrateful for the way I grew up, truly I don't. But I think that if we were all being honest, we all have a desire or two from our childhood that was never fulfilled and I also believe that it will show through our children and how we parent. So when we do settle down, I fear you must be the one to say no to the children as I won't have the heart to. And if you're as weak as me, then we might just have to tie up our money as tightly as his Lordship's late father did the estate as I don't think either of us would be too happy if we went bankrupt fulfilling all of our childrens' meager desires._

 _Well, if I am to write you some enticing African War tales you'll have to give me more than just a week to put it all together. Let me get back to you on this... in the meantime, do try not to exhaust yourself from all the wedding preparations to be done. I do look forward to seeing an Anna only as weary to the bone as the one I left behind._

 _And do take your time looking through those responses - we don't want to miss anything. And of course Vera didn't have many friends, she isn't even half as lovely as you my dear._

 _All my love,_

 _John_

 _P.S. I am eagerly looking forward to this "surprise" of yours._

* * *

 **I am SO sorry for how long this update has taken me! Life just got in the way work, studying, new braces, etc, and I just lost track of time. I also lost track of my writing in this story a little (if that makes any sense at all) and it certainly took some time to find myself again but I hope it's still good enough to read!**

 **Anyway, thank you to everyone who is still keeping up with this story and please let me know how you liked this chapter!**

 **-birdywings**


	19. Chapter 19

_Dearest John,_

 _Well, it's safe to say that you won't have to dread seeing a wearier version of myself than when you left me for it seems the wedding of Lady Edith and Sir Anthony was abruptly called off. The precise details have still not been confirmed - nor do I think they will be anytime soon - but have, of course, been the topic of many discussions downstairs. However, from what I can gather simply from my own observation of the entire incident, it would seem that Sir Anthony thought better of himself to put an end to it after all - his timing could, perhaps, have been managed better but better late than never I suppose._

 _As humiliating and dreadful the whole sorry incident must have been for poor Lady Edith, I can't help but say that it was probably for the best. I don't think she ever would have been content playing nurse to her crippled old husband much as she insisted she would have been, and as much as she would have meant well. And yet Lady Mary would still have been even less suited to such a life._

 _Already a few days have passed since Sir Anthony got cold feet and left a pitiful Lady Edith standing alone at the altar. It makes me sorry to think of all the fruitless work we've all gone to to put everything together in only a month, but even more sorry to think of the heartbreak that poor girl is enduring. I've hardly been able to coax her into touching a crumb of food, and she refuses to leave her room or even change into some decent clothes. Yet I have confidence that with time, she will find both the courage and energy to once again face the music. She is quite resilient that way - in that she is so accepting of what life can throw her way. Whereas Lady Mary won't settle for anything less than what she desires, and Lady Sybil will try whatever she hasn't already until her obstacle has been overcome. Of course each sister has their own way of handling things; and all are admiral in their own way; and each may work for some and not for others; and I can appreaciate them all for their different approach to tight situations, but I just admire the fact that Lady Edith can soldier on not matter what when she chooses to._

 _But enough talking of the poor girl while she is still recovering - oh Lord I pray no one ever finds these letters. How are you my dear? Staying out of trouble I hope! Have you finished any of those African War tales you promised me? I'm beginning to grow impatient over here._

 _On the subject of our future children - of course they will be spoiled rotten growing up! How could we ever deny them anything they asked for? And if you think for one second that I will agree to be the one to tell them no then you are sadly mistaken, f_ _or I refuse to be the one they end up resenting all because I didn't placate their desires. I wish for my children to actually like me, mind you._

 _Ah, but of course I grew up wanting things - which of us didn't? But was it not better that way? Was it not all the more sweet to grow up with wants that were never satisfied? Consider it, if our parents never denied us anything we wanted than we would never know what it would feel like to crave something we were never going to have, and ,if you ask me, that feeling is kind of nice to have in you life. We're only human after all my darling are we not? It would seem it is in our nature to want what we can't have. But yes, I am inclined to agree with you that when we are old and crotchety our children will owe it to keep us from going at each other's throats to compensate for all that we granted them growing up. This is probably a wicked thing for us to do as their parents but I just don't know how else they could possibly make it up to us for all the mischief I'm sure they'll cause us in their youth._

 _This week in Abbey entertainment, it would seem that Thomas and Miss O'Brian are at quite the odds with each other these days. Frankly, I hadn't noticed what already appears to be a tired feud of theirs until Thomas made his move inspreading the rumor that Miss O'Brian would be leaving the Abbey through Mr. Mosley - who, by the way, has been working here since Mr. Matthew and Lady Mary's wedding. Needless to say the rumors weren't true of course, but they certainly sent her Ladyship up in a panic. I don't know yet how Miss O'Brian intends to get back at Thomas but he had better watch out for I would hate to be on her bad side. Is it bad to say that I can't wait to see how things unfold between them? It's just so nice when they're plotting against each other rather than against us for once._

 _And in even more exciting new, you will not believe your eyes as you read what I write next but Mr. Matthew, after much debate, has at last accepted Mr. Swire's fortune and will be using it to pay off his Lordship's debts, which means we won't have to leave Downton after all! Oh, my darling, is this news not just wonderful? I won't have to leave the only home I've ever known for quite awhile now, and you will get to set eyes upon all its galore once more when you come home someday. I can't begin to tell you how happy this news has made me - I swear I must have wept at least twice already in my happiness. I think even Thomas shed a tear or two, which was quite the shock as we both know how heartless he can be. I probably shouldn't be saying that, not with such happy news to speak of - I don't wich to put a damper onthis after all, it can't be good luck._

 _And on this very positive note, I think I'll end the letter here before I start dripping tears all over it. Try to be on your best behavior my love, just think of the home and your wife waiting for you here._

 _Yours truly,_

 _Anna_

 _P.S. The only name of real significance I could find among the mountain of correspondences I had waiting for me when I got back was a Miss Audrey Bartlett. Does that name mean anything to you? I might be able to visit just after this letter reaches you so we can talk about it then._

* * *

 **Okay I've give up on apologizing for how long updates are taking me - just be prepared for extremely irregular updates guys! Hope you liked this chapter though, let me know in the comments! Thank you to Banna-nannas and Jamesluver for the reviews! I'm thinking MAYBE ten more chapters? I plan to write a few letters where Anna and Bates don't get any responses as, if you all remember correctly, the prison guard witheld their mail for an episode. Also, I can't remember exactly what episode Anna went to visit Mrs. Bartlett, does anyone remember? And I can't remember what episode she was promoted to ladiesmaid either, anyone? Going once, going twice... haha if someone could please remind me I would REALLY appreciate it:)**

 **More to come!**

 **-birdywings**


End file.
